barclays_premier_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
2013-14 Season
A total of 20 teams contest the Premier League, including 17 sides from the 2012–13 season and three promoted from the 2012–13 Football League Championship. #Cardiff City earned promotion from the 2012–13 Football League Championship. They returned to the top division after being absent for 51 years. As the Premier League started in the 1992-93 season, this is the first season that Cardiff City are in the Premier League. This season features both Cardiff City and Swansea City which means that it is the first time the South Wales Derby is featured in the top flight. It is also the first time that two clubs outside of England are featured in the top flight of English football in the same season. #Hull City earned promotion to the Premier League after a brief absence of three seasons. Hull needed to beat Cardiff City on the final day of the season to maintain second place, but a draw was sufficient following Watford's dramatic loss at home to Leeds United. #Crystal Palace claimed the final promotion place, after beating Watford in the Football League Championship play-off final; Kevin Phillips converting a penalty in extra time. Palace are playing in the Premier League for the first time since the 2004–05 season. The three teams replaced Queens Park Rangers, Reading and Wigan Athletic who were all relegated to the Championship. Results MC= |-|L= |-|C= |-|A= |-|E= |-|TH= |-|MU= |-|So= |-|St= |-|NU= |-|CP= |-|Sw= |-|WHU= |-|Su= |-|AV= |-|HC= |-|WBA= |-|NC= |-|F= |-|CC= Tables The Race for the Title From Matchday 18, Boxing Day fixtures, it appears that it is a 3 horse-race for the Premiership title. There is only 2 points separating Arsenal, Manchester City and Chelsea. Liverpool losing the "Grand Slam" matches have falling out of the race. December Matchday 18 PB = Points Behind Matchday 19 PB = Points Behind January Matchday 20 PB = Points Behind Matchday 21 PB = Points Behind Matchday 22 PB = Points Behind Matchday 23 The 1st twist in the title-chase. The top 3 have been winning every matchday. But in Matchday 23 Arsenal and Chelsea could only draw their matches. So Manchester City have leaped over Arsenal to the top. PB = Points Behind February Matchday 24 With Manchester City playing Chelsea, it would make some form of change at the top. Manchester City lost so Arsenal returned to the top. PB = Points Behind Matchday 25 It is 3 league leaders in 3 weeks. With Arsenal losing to Liverpool and Manchester City only drawing, Chelsea's win took them to the top PB = Points Behind Matchday 26 Chelsea and Arsenal both drew their matches. Manchester City match was postponed due to the weather, missing the opportunity to climb to the top. PB = Points Behind Matchday 27 PB = Points Behind March Matchday 28 With Manchester City playing in the League Cup Final, the Manchester Derby has been postponed. They now have 2 games in hand. If they win both, it would take them to the top. Whilst Arsenal lost and fallen below Liverpool on goal difference. PB = Points Behind Matchday 29 This matchday was the FA Cup Quarter Finals and only Chelsea played their match. PB = Points Behind Matchday 30 Chelsea lost to Villa narrowing their points lead to 4. PB = Points Behind Matchday 31 Arsenal lost to Chelsea putting them 7 points behind. Manchester City is 6 points behind with 3 games in hand. PB = Points Behind Rescheduled matches Arsenal, Manchester City and Liverpool played a mid-week game in hand. PB = Points Behind Matchday 32 With the Arsenal and Manchester City drawing their match and Chelsea losing, Liverpool have moved to the top. PB = Points Behind April Matchday 33 Arsenal lost to Everton whilst the premier contenders all won their matches. PB = Points Behind Matchday 34 Liverpool defeated Manchester City keeping the Merseysiders with its 2 points lead. PB = Points Behind Rescheduled match Manchester City played its postponed match because of bad weather against Sunderland. City drew so are now 6 points behind Liverpool with only one game in hand. PB = Points Behind Matchday 35 Chelsea lost their match giving Liverpool a 5 points lead so it is Liverpool's title to lose. PB = Points Behind Matchday 36 Liverpool lost to Chelsea cutting its lead to 2 points. Manchester City still have a game in hand. PB = Points Behind May Matchday 37 Liverpool and Chelsea drew their matches. Manchester City are now 1 point and better goal difference from the top with a game in hand. PB = Points Behind Rescheduled match Manchester City played its postponed match against Aston Villa. Manchester City are now on top with 1 matchday to play. PB = Points Behind Matchday 38 Manchester City were 2 points clear and a superior goal difference. By winning their final match confirmed them as premiers. PB = Points Behind Category:Seasons